


Do the Walk

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: A drabble with a drunk MGiT who is fond of Solas' walk.





	Do the Walk

“Solas! Psst! Hey!”

It was the strange girl they'd found under the rift. Drunk. _Wonderful._

“Yes?”

“Could you.. could you do the walk? When you go? You look like you're about to leave.”

He frowned. “The.. I'm sorry?”

“The walk! You know! With the swag!”

He stared blankly. “Are you alright?”

She snorted and giggled to herself briefly. “You. You have the sexy walk. With the.. you know, with the thighs and your amazing ass! The walk! Where you-” she wobbled back and forth briefly and then fell back to giggling and snorting.

He blinked.

“I see.”

“They love you, you know. So many people. They worship every line of your face, every sway of your hips. They write about it, and cry about it. You broke their hearts, but they still love you. They draw you, love in every line.”

“I.. I have no idea who you're talking about.”

She smiled sweetly. “Just.. when you leave, Solas, do the walk. Remember who you _are_.”

“Who I am?”

“You're god-damned Coyote. You beat all those fuckers. Now. Gimme a thrill before I die in this horrible world and _do the walk_.”

He stood. He bowed shallowly in her direction. He stood tall, walked to the door the way he would when he wasn't playing Wondering Apostate. He stopped when he reached the door and looked back at her over his shoulder.

She looked up from his ass to meet his eyes with a giant happy smile.

He laughed, full and loud, and exited.


End file.
